Batman's Little Sister
by X22
Summary: We all know the story of batman but what if he had a little sister who he was two years older than? What if the Joker found out about this sister? This is my first attempt at a DC based story so please read and comment. ALL COPYRIGHTS GO TO DC! I don't own any characters except Nadia Wayme
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun shone brightly over the horizon, radiating its' heat over Gotham City, it was the only time I could be out of the house and be by myself, not that I didn't love my brother and our butler, Alfred, but there were times when I just wanted to visit my parents...alone...

_'Here lies Martha and Thomas Wayne. Devoted husband and wife, loving parents, beloved mother and father' _The grey stone gravestone read, it brought tears to my eyes, they streamed down my cheeks as I remembered the day they died, the day me and Bruce lost our parents. I was eight years old when they died. Their dying faces as they were shot during the mugging, the anger and pain I felt, the need for revenge as I screamed for them. Bruce tried his best to shield me from the traumatising sight but he was only ten, what could he do but become frozen in a traumitised state and scream?

_**-Memory Begins-**_

_**"Well wasn't that fun?" My mother asked as we walked with my father and my older brother out of the cinema. I nodded. "Can we eat now Mother? I'm starving!" I said. Bruce laughed and pulled me into a head lock, ruffling my jet black hair. "You're always hungry!" He said smiling. I laughed. Mother and Father laughed too. "Alright, I know a shortcut!" Father said and led us down and alleyway... That's where it happened...**_

_**-Memory Ends-**_

I shook my head as tears fell from my emerald green eyes. "I'm so sorry Mother! Father! I miss you guys so much!" I said sobbing silently to myself.

"I thought I'd find you here..." A masculine American voice said as a hand suddenly landed on my shouler.

Sharply I turned around and seen mu older brother, Bruce, standing over me. I rose and hugged him, sobbing into his chest. "Shh sh it's okay Naida," Bruce said as he rubbed my back, soothing my sobs.

"I-it's not fair Bruce! W-why did they..." I began but broke off crying

"I know Nai, I know" Bruce said as he put one of his muscled arms around my shoulders. "Come on, let's just get you home and safe" He said and began walking me back to his car. The black Coupe convertible. Our Father's old car... Bruce now used it in the day time. I know he has the Batmobile but that was kept in the Batcave.

It was a long silent drive home. Bruce was too busy keeping his eyes on the road and my mind was consumed with the memory of the horrid event. Couldn't I have stopped Father from going down his shortcut!? If I wasn't so hungry...

"Naida, we are home..." Bruce's deep voice said as he shook my shoulder, pulling me from my guilt-filled thoughts and back to the present. I just nodded got out of the car. "Naida, are you okay?" He asked me. I couldn't hold it in. The tears started to spill.

"NO! How **CAN** I be okay when I know our parents death was **MY** fault!" I snapped annoyed at myself.

Bruce sighed. "Nai! What are you talking about? It was cold blooded murder!" He said

"If I hadn't been so bloody impatient then Father **never** would have gone down the alleyway!" I said running off inside before Bruce had the chance to comfort me. I ran past Alfred Pennyworth and went straight to my room. I couldn't and didn't want to think of how many times I had dreamt all the different possibilities that could have happened if it weren't for my stomach! I slammed my door shut so I could cry in peace.

"Naida, come on it's time for dinner! Mistress?" Alfred's voice woke me from my slumber. I quickly got up and made my way over to my door.

"Sorry Alfred, I was asleep...is Bruce joining us or is he in the Batcave?" I asked Alfred as I came out of my room.

"I'm afraid not...Master Bruce picked up a Batsignal so he has stepped into the Batman mode Mistress Naida" Alfred explained in his posh British accent.

I sighed angrily. "Of course he is!" I muttered rolling my eyes. Bruce never **EVER** let me go on patrol with him yet I trained with him! I was with him when he established the goddamn Batcave! But **no**! It was too 'dangerous'!

"Master Bruce shall be back momentarily" Alfred said as we walked to the empty dining room. Most of the rooms were empty in this house, it was also a lot quieter than it used to be...

My father would be laughing or playing the grand piano, and my mother would be singing beside him, making him smile while me and Bruce danced and Alfred would be here serving drinks and my mother would get him to dance...that would be if they were alive...

I shook my head. Annoyed and wishing my parents were here. But Alfred was a great guardian. He had always been with the family and he wasn't just a butler, he was more of a grandfather. "Mistress Naida, you know you aren't to blame for what happened. Everything happens for a reason!" Alfred's wise voice pulled me from my thoughts. Damn him! Know-it-all!

I sighed. "Still…maybe if they were still here, Bruce wouldn't have to be going off on City Watch the time!" I said as I sat down at the dining table where Alfred set my dinner down in front of me

"Hmm….I see where you are coming from Mistress… have you spoken to your brother about how you feel?" Alfred asked me as he took his seat beside me. He knew I didn't like being left alone for too long. It would make me insane! I disliked how quiet this house was now.

"No Alfred…. Why? It isn't like it would change anything!" I sighed. But Alfred had a point. He always had a point. It was rather annoying!

"Mistress….. if you don't mind me asking, how have you been… truly?" Alfred asked me. It was a question that puzzled me. I didn't know how to answer it for I didn't know how I was. My feelings and emotions were all mixed up! I just didn't know!

"Alfred I don't know….." I sighed honestly. He nodded and decided to switch on the news.

_"Now over to Sandy Peterson to tell us the latest on the breaking crime scene at our main bank"_ the voice of a male news reporter announced cheerfully

The image switched to a professionally dressed women, clutching a microphone and standing in the middle of the blocked off street. Police had set up barricades with their cars and many of them stood about talking or fussing about. Some good that would do.

_"Thanks Tim! Now here we are at Gotham's central bank where earlier on this morning where an alarm was set off by a staff member, alerting the police to an armed robbery. The police however cannot identify the main man conducting the robbery but he does have accomplices which have taken hostages inside!" _she spoke slowly, loudly and clearly. It seemed nothing more than a normal everyday robbery right?

She continued and things started to get worse. "_The police nor detectives can specifying what the accused wants however they aren't in this for just the money Tim. All we know is th…"_

The TV speakers suddenly gave a huge **'BOOM',** which was followed by the sounds of crumbling bricks and scattering dust. Muffled screams and car alarms wailed. The reporter struggled to cover her head. Just behind her the once glass doors of the bank was now replaced with a huge hole, black smoke with tinges of green billowing from it. Police men flooded in.

"_Hurry Rick let's get inside!_" the reporter command as she struggled to carry the mic while running on her highest heels and fix her blonde shoulder length hair. The once blue sky was were now turned an ugly ash grey and brown with the derbies the explosion had kicked up into the surrounding air.

With a shaky camera action and heavy coughing and panting from Rick the cameraman they fought their way inside. Policemen had stopped to help up the injured or unconscious hostages. The camera followed the click of reporter's shoes into a volt.

My heart nearly dropped. Someone…. Someone had painted on the far metal wall of the emptied volt. Whoever they were had chosen to send a powerful message, one directed at us. In red (hopefully not blood) was a large dedication of our not that well known family crest, overlapping it was the batman symbol, it was dripping down the wall in an eerily slow way.

"_Well Tim whoever our masked villain was, he is sending either a message or warning to one of best known heroes and one of Gotham's wealthiest families. Back to you in the studio_" the reporter had to shout to be heard over all the commotion happening in the background. The sound of police sirens were the loudest…. It reminded me of the night my parents were murdered.

My mind was sent into uncontrollable spirals of emotions. How could this criminal know of our family crest!? Did he know of the connection to Batman!? "Oh god!" I heard Alfred gasp. "Naida, don't worry it's probably just a coincidence!"

"Bullshit Alfred! How could some criminal know of our family crest!?" I said not caring that I swore.

However Alfred didn't get a chance to do anything before the sound of manic laughter echoed through the house, it was followed by the smashing of a window. "Stay here!" Alfred instructed me but I wasn't about to lose him too! I swiftly took down my father's katana which hung over the fireplace and readied myself for an attack.

"Anybody home?" A strange sinister voice echoed out. "*crazed laughter* o-oh no! I-* sniggering, laughter* just the wind" a slightly unhinged voice came from down the hall way. A blacked out out figure stood at the looming French glass window. From all I could tell it was male, wearing an ill-fitting suit and long coat. He took the liberty of stepping forward into the fading evening light. "My *loud laughter* my why would he keep such pretty treasure locked up in here? This creepy lonely *low chuckling* mansion?" his voice was undistinguishable, it switched from deep to high, welcoming to menacing.

His appearance explained it all, told me about his state of mind. Whoever he was he certainly had a line of theatrical makeup. You could see in his white face were the hardened paint had started to crack and crumble like that of the old china dolls. Either applied in the dark, or heavily drugged his eyes were completely blacked out and a large unnerving grin was plastered in crudely drawn red lipstick. All of this made for a disturbing sight… even the unreadable look in his eyes seemed to have their own creepy smile to them.

"Wanna *sniggering* play?" he leered.

I backed away from the strange man. "No thanks freak! Now get out!" I snarled and sliced him with the katana only making him angry.

"That *wincing in pain* wasn't nice kid!" He snarled and before I knew what was going on he had pinned me against a wall, his gloved hands gripping tightly onto my forearms. He stood waaaaay too close for comfort! "Now I don't care if you want to play or not! You cut me so now I'm gonna cut you!" The man hissed low into my ear. I heard the click of a knife. I could feel his creepy breath on my neck as I struggled. Suddenly I felt the cold blade slice my skin. I screamed loudly.

"Let her go Joker!" Bruce snarled as he suddenly appeared, still in his Batman costume

The Joker laughed and wrapped the arm with the knife in it around my neck choking me and began to back away toward a window. "Did you like my artwork Batty?" He chuckled crazily.

I could hear the waved crashing against the rock down below. My heart pounded and I could feel the blood streaming down my arm. "Let me go!" I snarled struggling but the blade was only pressed deeper! I could see Bruce getting angry.

"I said let her **GO**!" He snarled and lunged and Joker.

Everything happened so fast. As soon as Bruce lunged the Joker shoved me aside making me hit my head off a piece of metallic armour as he got away. I sank to the floor after hitting my head painfully off the armour. Falling into a deep sleep I could hear more brother calling for me to stay awake…..

**Please Vote, Follow and Comment, this is my first attempt at a DC based story**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**_-Memory Begins-_**

**_"Come on, just a little further!" Father said as he led us through the alleyway. _**  
**_We were all happy and laughing, until a man jumped out of nowhere and pointed a gun at us. "Gimme _**_your__** money!" He snarled**_  
**_"Hey, hey just calm down!" My father said as he protected us! _**  
**_"Give me _**_your money__**!" The man snarled as he advanced towards us.**_  
**_I gripped my father and my older brother gripped me. The man was getting impatience and it was plain to see. I felt my heart pounding violently in my chest. It all happened so fast! The gun shots echoed. I screamed as my father and mother were shot dead! Before my very eyes..._**

**_-Memory Ends-_**

"Come on Naida, wake up! For me please!" Bruce's voice echoed in my ears, shaking me from my horrid memory

I gasped and groaned as I came to my senses. What had happened? My head ached. "B-Bruce?" I asked as my blurry eyes opened. I blinked rapidly and soon my vision was restored

"Naida! You're okay!" Bruce said smiling at me as he helped me sit up

"W-what happened?" I groaned

"You hit your head hard during an attack...how do you feel?" He asked me

"Um...I'm okay..." I said going to get up

"You need to take it easy! Did he hurt you!?" Bruce asked me

"A bit but I am okay...he knows about our family Bruce!" I said

Bruce sighed. "I know he does...which is why I think it would be better if yo-" He began

"No! Bruce, I am fed up with you leaving me here while you go off and fight crime and me having to worry whether or not you are going to come back! I helped you **build** your bloody Batcave! I **trained** with you! Why can't I **fight** with you!?" I snapped at him angrily

A couple of minutes past filled with awkward and eerie silence before Bruce eventually spoke up. "Naida, I'm sorry but I just don't want you to get hurt! I've tried **so** hard to hide you from the psychopaths!" He told me

"How's that working for you?" I asked him angrily

"Look I just don't want to lose you okay?" Bruce told me

Damn him using the 'I don't want to lose you like we lost Mother and Father' speech! I sighed. "Fine you win" I said. I looked to my arm where the Joker had sliced it. It was all bandaged up.

Bruce smiled and hugged me. "Thank you for understanding Nai!" He said "And I'll be careful I promise" He promised.

I just nodded. The hell I was going to let him have all the fun! "I'm going to my room, night Bruce, night Alfred!" I called to him as he was cleaning up the smashed glass

"Goodnight Mistress Naida!" Alfred said.

I could tell he was still annoyed at me swearing but right now I was too pissed off to care. I made my way to my bedroom. It was a huge room with a king-sized bed, a walk-in wardrobe, a chest of drawers, a dressing table and my Mother's old sewing machine. I wasn't about to let Bruce keep me hidden away anymore! I was going to help him whether he wanted me to or not! I closed my bedroom door behind me and got to work on my costume. I had all the material I needed, what? I had been coming up with this for **years**! I already had the design for my costume. However it wasn't going to be anything like my brothers! Although I **loved** bats! '_Maybe the mask would resemble a bat_...' I thought as I sat at my desk and began making adjustments to my last design. I sighed and created the costume.

After a few hours my costume was ready... by that I meant the design was ready, now I just had to get either the materials or the clothes to finish it. I sighed. It was too late to go out now but maybe first thing in the morning. I made my way to get into bed when Bruce came in. He was holding cookies. I rolled my eyes. Typical him. His apology was a huge cookie and diet coke. "Hey Nai," He said and made his way over to me. "Look, I'm really sorry about all this"

"It's fine...I understand" I told him. I was always good at lying. Heck I learnt from him!

"Right thanks but here, I still feel bad, are you going out with some friends tomorrow?" Bruce asked me

I shrugged as he handed me the cookies and the diet coke. "Maybe...haven't really decided yet" I said

"Well call or e-mail some of your friends, I don't want you out on your own when the Joker knows about you..." He said

I sighed and took the cookie and drink. "Sure...I'll do that now" I said and pulled my laptop over to me. "Look your bribery needs to be a lot better than this" I said

Bruce laughed. "Alright how about a raise on pocket money?" He said as he sat beside me on the bed

I laughed. "Yeah sure!" I said as I broke pieces of the cookie off and sat on the bed. "I'll check with my friends" I said.

"Okay...I'll see you tomorrow morning" Bruce said kissing my head. "I'll leave some money out for you tomorrow, get a good night sleep sis" He said as he got up and began making his way out

"Night Bruce" I said. It made me smile slightly as I remembered how over protective he was, it was nice to have someone like that. I opened my laptop and began messaging some of my friends, to see if they wanted to meet up.

**To Terra,**

**Re: No Subject**

**Yo Teri, wanna go shopping tomorrow? Bruce gave me a raise on my allowance! Got loads to spend! Plus I am soooooooooo bored! Dying of boredom!**

**From Naida**

After a few minutes I got a reply. It was great to hear from her again! I hadn't seen her in so long!

**To Nadia,**

**Re: No subject**

**Yo bitch! Haven't heard from you in like EVER! Of course we'll go shopping tomorrow! Ha! Would did you do this time? Get annoyed with him again? Your brother is SUCH a softie! Here did you know Melanie is like totally crushing on him!?**

**From Teri**

I laughed at her reply. Typical Terra! Always gossiping! I couldn't help but replying and encouraging her to gossip some more!

**To Terra**

**Re: No subject**

**No way! That's i S! My brother is like WAY older than her! Is she not going out with Nelson? **

I shuddered at the thought of Melanie kissing my brother! Gross!

**To Naida,**

**Re: No subject**

**I know! And god knows! That girl is freaky! Anyway it's late and I gotta sign off now so ttyl tomorrow!**

**From Teri**

I replied as soon as the message was sent and got into my bed. Melanie and her stupid wannabes were going to be the death of me! They were so annoying! Not to mention fake!

**Please Comment Follow and VOTE**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Naida's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sound of my curtains being pulled open, allowing the sunlight in. I groaned as I was woken. "Mistress Naida, it's time to get up!" Alfred's voice echoed through my bedroom

I groaned but I had the blankets taken from me. "Nooooo!" I whined annoyed. Alfred just chuckled.

"You'll miss your ride and your breakfast" Alfred explained as he wrapped my duvet in his arms and walked out.

I sighed and got up. '_My ride? What ride?' _I thought to myself as I closed my curtains again and turned on my light. I made my way over to my wardrobe and began getting dressed

**Bruce's P.O.V.**

I stood in the Batcave staring at the empty volt with our family crest along with the Batsignal. How could The Joker know!? Did he know that I was Batman!? He knew about Naida! I had to protect her. I would love for her to fight with me but I couldn't risk her getting hurt or worse...being killed... I sighed and rubbed my face. I knew she hated me keeping her in the dark since we used to share everything but in my defence it wasn't like I didn't tell her that I was Batman... but I could it if I lost her….

**Naida's P.O.V.**

It only took a few minutes before I was ready for school with my make up done and everything packed. "Naida! Are you ready yet?" Bruce's voice calls up the stairs to me as I was putting my sketch pad in my bag. I made my way out of my bedroom and down the stairs.

"Chill I'm done, keep your pants on Batty" I smirked teasingly at my older brother as I sat down at the table

"Don't call me that Nai" Bruce said rolling his eyes as he have me my dinner money and some extra.

"Cheers bro" I said as I put the money in my purse in my bag.

"So are you okay from last night?" Bruce asked me

"Yes, Bruce. I'm fine stop worrying!" I laughed as I finished my breakfast and got up and hugged him. "I'm fine! I know how to defend myself! I did train with you, remember?" I said smiling.

"Yeah but still can't I worry about my little sister?" He asked me ruffling my hair

I smiled. "Never stop Bruce! Can I worry about you?" I asked him

Bruce smiled and hugged me. "Never stop sis" He told me

I smiled. "Crap! I'm late!" I swore as I broke away from my brother, grabbed my bag and my jacket and rushed out the door. I was just in time to catch the bus.

"Hey Nai" Terra's Australian voice called over to me as I spotted her on the bus.

I smiled and waved, making my way over to my best friend. Terra's long blonde hair was straightened and her blue eyes were shining like burning sapphires inside a furnace.

"Hey, how are you? I haven't seen you in like forever!" Terra exclaimed happily as she hugged me

I laughed and smiled. "I'm good! How are you?" I asked her. It was nice to have talk to her again, everything was back to normal, I had stopped worrying about the simplest of things. I mean what was the point in that? It only stopped you from doing what you truly wanted to. Have fun.

Most of the day went by real quickly. I couldn't wait to get outside and just get my costume ready. Tonight I was going to disobey my over protective older brother and our grandfather/father-like butler and begin my life of fighting crime! I could already feel the adrenaline, the excitement, the rush and the amazing feeling of avenging my parents just that little bit more. Bruce always said how even though known lf the criminals he had helped the police put in jail weren't the evil monster who killed our parents, it made him feel good knowing that he had stopped someone else from going through the same loss that we had gone through. I wanted to help him and I **would **help him whether he wanted me to or not!

"Nadia? Earth to day dreamer?" Terra's voice pulled me from my thoughts

"Huh? Oh hey, sorry I was daydreaming, what did you say?" I said biting my lip in embarrassment

Terra laughed "I said 'what are we doing after school'?" She asked me linking arms with me as we walked to our last class

"Oh yeah, well I was planning on going shopping, wanna come?" I asked her

"Oh you are playing my song! We haven't been shopping in **ages**!" Terra said smiling "Of course I wanna come!"

I smiled. Now I just had to get through the last period without daydreaming about the costume! But I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me, and it wasn't Bruce or Alfred. It felt more sinister…. More crazy…

**Please VOTE FOLLOW COMMENT**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Later that night**

I sat in my bedroom putting the finishing touches on to my costume. I was happy Terra came with me. She always had the best judgement of clothes. I had found everything I needed for my costume. My costume consisted of black tight jeans, a black top which I needed to paint crimson red streaks extending from the red circle in the middle of the top to the sleeves, a crimson red domino mask, black biker boots, a crimson red utility belt and a midnight blue cape to help me glide in the air. I smiled to myself as I looked at the costume. No more was I going to stay behind, watching and waiting for Bruce to come home. This time I was going to go out and help him!

"Mistress Nadia, dinner is served" Alfred's voice pulled me from my thoughts

I quickly hid my costume for Alfred would only rat me out to Bruce and then Bruce would ground me for **life**! "Coming Alfred!" I called and quickly made my way to the door. "Sorry, I was working on my homework….." I lied. It was hard to lie to Alfred, he could usually see right through my lies. I just prayed that this one would be a good enough one for him not to know the difference! To my utter surprise, Alfred just nodded and led me to the dining room without further questions on the subject. I sighed relieved. I was also finding it hard to contain my excitement.

"Master Bruce shall not be joining us this evening as he has recently caught sight of a Batsignal" Alfred explained

I nodded, smiling to myself secretly as I thought of my name. I wasn't going to be called something unoriginal like 'Batgirl' or something like that. '_Although Shadow Assassin does have a nice ring to it_' I thought to myself with a secret smile. Alfred looked up at me from his dinner with an eyebrow raised. "Um Alfred, may you turn the television on please?" I asked him politely and with great manners as I began eating my dinner

"Of course Mistress Naida," Alfred said as he rise elegantly from his chair and made his way over to the flat screen T.V. which hung on the wall, switching it on before retaking his seat.

I finished my dinner, thinking about what would be happening at the moment, when something on the news caught my eye.

"_Now over to Sandy Peterson with another breaking news report, aren't we lucky this week!_" chimed then usual news reporter, his voice was starting to become an omen for all criminal events in Gotham city. Once more the bubbly bright blonde reporter flicked up, her grin almost seemed too wide for her whole make up masked face.

"_Thanks Tim!_" For just a moment I had déjà vu. "_Now today the hero that every man woman and child calls 'Batman' as returned just in time_." She praised my brother with overly enthusiastic cue card reading.

Assuming that Rick, the camera guy from the previous attack, hadn't been fired then he zoomed into the collapsing steel bridges that provided an exit and entrance into the city. People desperately tried to dodge that sliding cars and fly away steel supports that acted like knives, slicing anything in their path. Some even didn't have the strength and gave up, slipping into the large river below. The scene was chaos!

"_Now this is the result of another bombing, collapsing the bridge structures while happy commuters travel in rush hour traffic_" the reporter explained, "_and where is batman to be found you ask? Surrounded they say! Maybe even outnumbered_…"

The camera blurred into obscurity and then focused on one of the large pillars of the bridge, I knew they were thin and narrow, barely enough to fit a whole foot on. It was possible to make out Bruce's costume silhouette battling with another 3 rivals. I could see my brother being beaten. My heart was in my mouth and I felt as though I could not breathe! I was **not **about to lose him! No! I finished my dinner and quickly made my way upstairs without hesitation. It was time. Excitement spread through my body as I entered my bedroom and took out my costume. This is what I had been wanting to do for so very long! The feel of the material against my skin was soothing any nerves or doubts I had.

"Mistress Naida, is everything alright?" Alfred called up the stairs as he began making his way up.

Panic spread through me as I placed my crimson red domino mask over my face, this mask was in the shape of a bat. I could hear Alfred making his way up to my room. I quickly grabbed my katana and strapped it to my back along with my utility belt around my waist. Alfred's footsteps were getting closer... I wasted no time in climbing out the window, the cape worked perfectly! Going to the garage I brought out my motorbike. It was black with crimson red and midnightbkue bats on it. I climbed on and started it up. The bike purrd to life silently, a secretive smile danced to my lips as I made my way out of the gates of the mansion and towards Bruce


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The streets were dark and quiet. Only the sound of my motorbike purring through the abandoned streets. The sound of police and ambulance sirens echoed through the streets, growing louder as I neared the bridge. I could see the camera man and the news reporter standing in the middle of the bridge, trying to stay up. My main thought was where was my brother!? I quickly hid my motorbike in an abandoned alleyway and made my way to the scene.

I could see people slipping off and I quickly took out my grapple gun and shot a claw shaped projectile which attached itself to the edge of the bridge. This allowed me to swing from the ground and catch those who were falling from the bridge and was able to get them to safety. Once all of the people were safe I used the grapple gun to pull myself up on to the bridge where my brother was being kicked and beaten! I wasted no time in going over and kicking some of them off him.

The thugs stopped beating up Bruce and turned to me. They began advancing on me and I pulled out my katana, clashing blades with one of the thugs, while Bruce took on the other ones. "Who are you?" He asked me. I continued fighting and quickly kicked the thug where it would hurt. The thug grunted and fell to his knees. I smirked under the crimson mask. I suddenly heard Bruce groan and I quickly flipped one of the thugs over my shoulder.

"The name's Shadow..." I said helping him up

"I'm fine!" Bruce said. Typical Bruce!

I rolled my eyes. "Surree you are..." I muttered under my breath. I looked at him, my eyes glancing over his injuries. I sighed. I had to use a lot of my will power not to yell at him!

"What are you doing here!?" Bruce snarled and lunged at me!

I ducked and dodged. I saved him and he is attacking me!? "Saving your ass!" I said. "Calm the hell down!" In my efforts to focus on dodging Bruce's attacks I forgot about the thugs. One came up behind me and smacked me away from Bruce. I hit the ground with a painful thud. I grunted upon impact. "I don't know who you are girly but no one makes me look like a fool!" The thug snarled and his hand was around my throat!

"Get *chokes* off me!" I snarled struggling to pry open his hand. My feet dangled off of the ground as I struggled.

"Why? You scared? You should be poppet!" The thug snarled and raised a blade at me when I kicked him in the nuts. He grunted and released me.

I gasped for air as I fell to the ground. The thug glared at me and raised a dagger. Everything happened in slow motion. The dagger just about missed me. I kicked him and threw him backwards into the other thugs, knocking them off Bruce. "Are you okay?" I asked him

"I'm fine but you need to go the hospital!" He told me.

I stared at him confused. "No I don't I'm fine! You got beaten pretty badly!" I said

"Listen Shadow you've been stabbed!" Bruce told me pointing at my side.

"What?" I asked him. I glanced down at my side and gasped as sure enough it was dripping with blood! How did I not feel the dagger piece my skin!? Once I had registered that I had been stabbed the pain spread through my body like a burst of energy. I gulped back painful cries and began to retreat only for Bruce to grab me. "Let go of me!" I snarled and flipped him over my shoulder before running off the side of the bridge and swung down to where my bike was. I could hear Bruce calling for me. I just had to get home before he did!

It took me an hour to get home, the streets were less busy and thus very little traffic meaning I quick get away. I hissed in pain as I parked my motorbike and used my grapple gun to pull myself up to my bedroom window. I was just able to pull myself into the bedroom with my right hand as my left was clasped firmly on my wound. I knew I had already lost quite a bit of blood, I stumbled into my bedroom and pulled out my First Aid Kit. Inside held everything I needed to stitch myself up properly and to patch and disinfect it. I carefully took off my costume and changed into my pyjamas, keeping the top above the wound via a ponytail tied to the back of it. I was able to apply the disinfectant whilst biting down on a pillow to prevent me from yelling out in agony, before placing a thick square bandage on the wound before wrapping some more bandages around my waist to add to the pressure and protection against any evidence which might leak out.

Just as I was putting my First Aid Kit away I heard Bruce coming upstairs! I had to clear up all evidence as quickly as possible despite the pain of my first war wound and get into bed before he opened the door! I bent down to out the box under my bed and gasped in pain. "Naida, are you awake?" Bruce's voice echoed from outside my bedroom.

Wincing in pain, I finally managed to get into bed and lay down. I had to take a few deep breathes before answering my brother, ensuring that there would be not a single trace of pain of discomfort in my voice. "Yeah...come in..." I called to him, I had to remind myself not to lie on my right side! That would just cause so much pain and possible leakage! Two things I certainly do **not** want!

"Hey sis, what are you doing up so late?" Bruce asked me as he walked into my room

"Oh I was just finishing some homework before going to bed..." I said. It seemed convincing enough to him. I smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh good, listen Alfred told me you got pretty scared after watching the news but I am totally fine, I even had some help from a mysterious girl. Goes by the name Shadow" He said

I smiled. "I'm glade *yawn* you're okay!" I said. "Was she a good fighter?" I asked casually

"Yes she was..." Bruce said. "But hey you need to sleep! Get some rest yeah?" He suggested kissing my head as I nodded.

"Okay...night Bruce, be careful next time!" I said. He chuckled.

"I will, I promise..." He promised as he got up and walked out.

I closed my eyes and smiled secretly to myself. Mysterious...good fighter... _**'Don't worry Bruce I'll be there to make sure you are careful...'**_ I thought to myself before drifting off into a pleasant dream...

**Please COMMENT VOTE and FOLLOW**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Naida's P.O.V.**

I awoke with a sharp pain in my side. I swore as I sat up, wincing in pain as the stab wound ached at my side, the stitches were occassionally catching on my pyjama top. I went to the bathroom to check on the wound. But I had to be careful, if Bruce discovered the wound then he would **defiantly** know that I was Shadow!

To my luck, the bathroom was completely empty and there was no sign of Bruce meaning that he was either in the Batcave or sleeping!

I sighed as I rolled up my top, tying it with a ponytail at the back. I could see the red stain of my blood seeping through the bandages. However, when I slowly unwrapped the bandages and too off the bandage, the deep wound was nearly **fully** healed! How was that even **possible**!? It was so deep and was bleeding very badly yesterday! Now there seemed to be **hardly** any blood! I didn't understand! I undid the stitches and seen the skin cells bubbling up and slowly stitching themselves back together!

"Mistress Naida, are you awake yet?" I heard Alfred call as he began making his way up the stairs

I quickly untied my top and came out of the bathroom. "Yes Alfred, I'm awake, is Bruce?" I asked

"Yes Master Bruce is in the Batcave, looking over the news report from last night..." Alfred informed me as I walked downstairs with him

"Okay no problem..." I said sighing and as I was still so confused in what the hell was going on with my body that I didn't care that he was missing breakfast...

I walked into the grand kitchen as Alfred made his way cleaning the house. I was making my breakfast when the doorbell rang, at the same time as my phone rang. "Alfred, can you answer that?" I called as I answered my phone.

"Yes Mistress Naida!" Alfred called

"Hello?" I said answering my phone. It was Terra, gossiping as per usual. I laughed as I listened to he go on about her ideas on who the new masked vigilante was. "Alright...as if it would be Melanie! She is too much of a slut to **ever** go out and fight crime! She'd be too scared of breaking a nail!" I laughed. I was so engrossed in my phone conversation that I had no idea what was going on behind me...

Suddenly I felt someone poke my sides making me yelp, turn around and twist whoever it was's arm. "Ow ow Naida!" A familiar American voice cried out

"Richard! The hell do you think you were doing! You scared the bloody crap out of me!" I snarled releasing him as I recognised him

Richard chuckled rubbing his wrist. "Nice to see you too!" He said

"I'll call you back Terra, Dick is home" I told her as I hung up and turned to him. "What are you doing here?" I asked him

"I'm here to see your brother!" He said smirking

"He's in the Batcave!" I said shoving him playfully as he went to tickle me again. "I will break your hand the next time you do that!" I warned him

"Okay! Okay! Chill Nai!" Richard said as he raised his hands in surrender and walked away.

I watched him walk away and picked up my phone and my breakfast. I had to go out tonight maybe save a few lives, one being my brother's life. I walked through the house until I reached the common room. I wanted see what people were saying about Shadow!

I sat down at the blue leather sofa and set my breakfast on the mahogny table beside me before turning on the T.V. It was once again that annoying reporter talking to eyewitnesses.

**Bruce's P.O.V.**

I sat on my chair in the Batcave, watching the news report from last night. The footage of last night, everything was okay and then that mysterious girl appeared again, who was she? Where did she come from? How could she fight so well? Was she a good guy? Or a bad guy? I didn't know. I paused the screen when the girl was in the air. She had good moves but was she stronger than me? She looked around sixteen mayber eighteen... I sighed. I needed to find out who she was. One way or another...

Then something caught my eye. When Shadow was stabbed the knife seemed to have a strange green tinge to it... what was that?

"Master Bruce, Master Dick is here" Alfred announced pulling me from my thoughts

"Ah Richard! Thanks for coming!" I said as Dick came down the stairs and walked over to me

"Hey Bruce what's up?" Dick said walking over to where I was sitting

"This." I said showing him the footage from last night

"Who is she?"

"She goes by the name Shadow, I don't know whether she is on our side or a criminal..." I explained to him

"Damn look at her fight!" Dick cried

"Dick focus! I need your help finding out who she is!" I told him "She needs to be stopped!" I stood up from where I was sitting.

Dick nodded. "Okay but don't you like need a new partner?" He asked

"No. I work alone now. Especially since Naida still wants to work with me...I just can't let her, she'll get hurt then I'll lose her and I refuse to let that happen!" I said "Help me install better security. The Joker broke in a few nights ago and found Nai" I explained as I walked around the Batcave towards the stairs.

"Geez Bruce was she okay?" Dick asked

"Well...yeah but I still want her to be protected. She shouldn't have seen what happened. I couldn't protect her from the incident so at least I can protect her from Gotham's psychos!" I sighed

"Easy Bruce" Dick told me "It wasn't your fault! You were only ten years old!" He reminded me. "You couldn't do much! I remember how I felt when I watched my parents fall from the wire to their death, if only I had of warned them!"

I could hear the guilt in his voice. I placed a hand on his shoulder in a sign of comfort. "Dick, that wasn't your fault! It was 'Boss' Tony Zucco's!" I said

Dick sighed. "I know but I feel like I should have warned them!" He said

I sighed. "Look don't think about it right now! Let's just focus on findign out who this person is!" I said trying to make him forget. I hoped I was right.

"Maybe you'll see her tonight...then you can try and unmask her. I'll come along if it'll help!" Dick suggested.

I smirked. "Yes. That's a brilliant idea! Just don't let Naida know! She is still annoyed with the fact thah I still refuse to let her fight with me!" I told him as we started walking upstairs. Dick nodded.

"Don't worry, I won't I mean do you remember how she reacted shen she found out you let me be your sidekick but refused to let her?" He akled me

I sighed. "Don't remind me! She didn't speak to me for like months! It was so hard!" I groaned

Dick and I walked towards the grand living room where Naida was watching the morning news, where the usual reporter, Susan Peterson, was standing with some eyewitnesses. "What's going on?" Dick asked

"Oh she's interviewing eyewitnesses to the new vigiliante who showed up last night, she's getting their views on whether she is good or bad? Superhero or Villain? Mericle or Menace?" Naida explained shrugging

"I don't know. She could be either" I said

_"Whoever this masked woman is she surely kicked Batman's ass!" One eyewitness stated_

_"Really? Well what do you think of the new masked woman?" Susan Peterson asked_

_"Um I think she is awesome! She's such a role model for the female race! I mean she is showing that men aren't the only ones who can fight and can be full of muscle and power! Who can fight off tons of thugs!" Another eyewitness stated_

I felt utterly angered and jealous. I **had** to find out who this person was!

**Please VOTE, COMMENT and FOLLOW**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Naida's P.O.V.**

I couldn't help but smirk secretly as I watched the pure anger and jealousy spread across my brother's usually sophisticated face as he listened to the views of the eyewitnesses. I knew he would be even more determined to discover the identity of Shadow but there was no way in hell I was going to let that happen! Like I said before, if he ever discovered that I was Shadow he would ground me for the rest of my life! Even though I was eighteen years old, my brother was still my legal guardian, but that didn't mean I was still his little defenceless eight year old baby sister! I wasn't going to let him ruin the most exciting thing that has ever happened in my life!

I rose from my seat on the dark blue leather sofa and made my way to my bedroom to check on my wound. There was no way I was going to let him have even the sloghtest suspicion of me. As I walked into my bedroom, my mind wandered on the possibilites of Shadow and Batman working together. However, I didn't see it being very likely at all, especiallu after how I reacted when I found out he had let Dick become his sidekick instead of me...

_***********************************Memory Begins**********************************_

**_I was woken in the middle of the night by a sudden noise on the floor below my bedroom. As a young and curious twelve year old who had lost her parents four years ago, I got up from my warm bed and crept out of my bedroom to investigate._**

**_The house was eerily quiet except for the creaking of the floorboards as I crossed the landing. Tiptoeing quietly downstairs, I could hear voices, my first inital thought wss that robbers were in the house. However, my father had installed a loud burgular alarm so that thought was soon ignored. Nearing the source of the voices, I recognised one of them. My brother's voice._**

**_"Well done Dick, you did well tonight" I heard him say_**

**_'Dick? What was he doing up so late?' I thought to myself. As I peered around the corner, I was filled with masses of hurt, betrayal and hatred as I seen what was going on..._**

**_My brother was standing in the kitchen in his Batman costume with Dick, my adopted brother, standing behind him wearing a red, yellow, green and black costume! The costume had an 'R' sewn on to it. "Yeah it was great fun! It is awesome being Dick by day and Robin, Batman's sidekick, by night!" Dick laughed._**

**_That was when I revealed myself. Anger and hatred spreading rapidly through my veins as I stepped out into the light. "You'll let Dick be your sidekick and fight with you but not me!?" I snarled at my brother in pure betrayal. Saying Dick's name with hatred. "How could you!? Is it because you like him better than me!?" I questioned. "I hate you so much!" I yelled before running from the kitchen in tears._**

**_******************************Memory Ends********************************_**

It was strange, I didn't feel guilty. I remembered how I didnlt give Bruce s chance to explain himself as I knew what he would say. I just yelled at him snf screamed at him fillef with betrayal. I remember how I couldn't even look at Dick. I remembered how I didn't speak to Bruce or Dick for months. I sighed. Maybe I had been a bit overdramatic...but then again, could you blame me?

I closed my bedroom door and began unravelling the bandages around my waist. It occured to me that I didn't feel any blood oozing out of the wound anymore. I soon discovered why as I unravelled the bandages. Slowly and carefully, I peeled off the last bandage and to my utter shock and confusion there was **nothing** there! There was no wound! No scars! No stitches! Nothing! Not even a brusie! Confusion and bewilderment raced through my mind as I ran my hand along where there should be a wound, it was there this morning! **Nothing**! Pressing down on the surface of the skin I felt no pain. What the **hell** happened!? The only evidence of my first battle wound were the blood soaked bandages and the rip in my costume. Slowly, I rolled down my top, there was no way I had imagined the wound! Bruce even saw it! I bet he'd be looking for it the next time he and Shadow meet. He would probably use it as a way of weakening her.

Part of me was sad by the fact that I had lost my first battle wound, however, there was that part of me that was relieved it was gone as it would eliminate any suspicion Bruce had of me being Shadow. I sighed and made my way over to my laptop, I had homework which I was late to finish. Everyone else had already finished it. It was all anout what we did during the summer and I couldn't say I spent all my time with the Justice League! 1) It may lead people to become suspicious of Bruce being Batman, 2) No one would believe me, and 3) it would make me same insane. I sighed exasperatedly as I searched my holiday photos. Not one of them was appropiate to use! They all had members of the Justice League!

After about an hour, maybe three, I gave up and started to emailing my friends. Terra was askiing about Dick (as per usual). She had the **biggest** crush on him **ever**! Even though he was like a year old than us, he wasn't even that good looking! It made me physically ill just **listening** to her talking dreamily about him! I pray the never ever **EVER** get together! I shuddered at the thought of it! My mind soon wandered to what might happen tonight. I just hoped Bruce wouldn't be annoyed and aggressive but he probably would!

**Bruce's P.O.V.**"Okay, so people are liking this 'Shadow' big time. What are we going to do tonight?" Dick asked as I switched off the news.

"We find out who this 'Shaodw' is and we either stop her or maybe if she is on our side let her join us..." I said however I wasn't sure whether I could trust this 'Shadow'

Dick nodded. "So what now? Do you have any suspicions of who it could be?" He asked.

I thought for a moment before shaking my head. "Not one. Maybe after tonight I might have some idea..." I said getting up and going with Dick to train like old times

After about an hours worth of hard training, it was clear that Dick was a lot stronger than what I remembered and he was even able to pin me a few times, however I was still stronger. By the end, we were both panting breathless and dripping with sweat. "Do you *breathing heavily* think Naida could be Shadow?" Dick asked

"It's a possibility but she would know that I would ground her for life, besides, she can't beat me!" I said "But I'll enlist some friends of mine to watch over her just incase, plus since the Joker knows where she lives he could come back at any time" I said wiping my face with a towel

Dick nodded. "You know she will kill you if she ever finds out" He reminded me

I sighed. "I know but she needs to understand why I do this" I said. Dick nodded. We both knew how she would react. We knew all too well what she was like, but it ws for her own good, she was after all my baby sister, and one day she would thank me...

Dick and I walked from the gym and while he got a shower, I made a few calls. "Hey Clark...yeah it's me Bruce..."

**Apologise for short length of the chapter been busy with A levels. Please VOTE, COMMENT, and FOLLOW**


End file.
